Infinite DxD
by Pickle the chicken
Summary: Ichika and his friends find themselves in the dangerous dimension of Highschool DxD. Soon, they end up joining Rias's peerage along with Issei. Rated T for safety, and possible minor swearing.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not , in any way, own any percentage of Highschool DxD or Infinite Stratos.**

**Tabane Shinonono's POV**

I was walking in my lab, humming happily to myself, about to go speak with my fiancé Ajukee.

Better known as Ajuka Beezlebulb.

He saved my life. It would have been a stupid way to die, anyway.

_Flashback_

_**Tabane Shinonono's POV**_

_I was working on my newest invention. I had already been working on it for a whole week. One whole week! After it was finally completed, I tested it out. It was designed to be a portal in between dimensions. The portal was deigned to open on both sides, which meant that people from our side could travel to the other dimension, and the people of the other dimension could travel to our dimension, if they were people. _

_Things went wrong almost immediately after activation. _

_After I opened the portal, I was immediately shot with some sort of energy. It left deep cuts all over my body. I remember feeling intense pain and having one final thought before blacking out._

_I thought I was going to die._

_**Ajuka Beezlebulb's POV**_

_I felt my new prototyped defense system go off. I had designed it so that every time it went off, I would continue to be notified until I had acknowledged that I received the notification._

_I then decided to hurry to the coordinates the defense system had sent to me, because, after all, I had set it to only fire at enemies. Who would trespass on my territory?_

_When I got there, I was met with quite the strange sight. A girl, with strange objects on the top of her head, was lying on the ground with deep wounds, most likely due to my defense system. I then turned the system off, since there was no 'hostile' movement. When I say 'hostile,' this means anyone not marked as friendly, and I didn't want this girl getting any more hurt than she already was._

_However, the woman wasn't what drew my attention. Sure, she was rather cute, but there was something much more… interesting is what I would say… next to her._

_There was a big portal right next to her, and through that portal was a lab, which had numerous very complex looking machinery. However, if I wanted to learn about the lab, then I would most likely have to reincarnate this dying woman. _

_I really want to learn all about all those machines. So, reincarnating her as a devil it is. I took out my pawn piece, and I put it inside her. 7 more pawn pieces soon followed._

_Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and the 8 pawn pieces were on the ground, only they were now mutation pieces._

"_There's no way… how could this woman have so much worth that 8 mutation pawn pieces couldn't reincarnate her? This means that she really is powerful… or those machines are as good as they look… or both," I thought._

_I decided to have a go with my mutation 'queen' piece. There was a bright flash of light, and the piece was now in her body. I transported her all the way back to my residence, and started using demonic magi to speed up her recovery._

_I was going to have a meeting with Sirzerchs at the Gremory residence soon. Perhaps this time, I shall bring a gift. These newly acquired 8 mutation pawn pieces should be a good enough gift for Sirzech's younger sister, Rias._

_Flashback end._

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. If you didn't, please, leave a review saying why you didn't enjoy it. Also, Ichika is going to be in this story. 4 of the 8 mutation pawn pieces will be used on Issei, of course. 2 of them will be used on Ichika. I'm planning on having the other 2 split in half and each half going to one girl. So, which girls do you guys want?**

**Choose 4: Charlotte, Cecilia, Houki, Sarashiki Tatenashi (the student council president), Laura, or Rin.**

**Also, right now in highschool dxd timeline, it is before the main plot. So Rias has not made Issei her pawn yet and Issei has not encountered Raynare yet. In the IS timeline, it is before the whole phantom task arc, but Ichika knows Tatenashi already, but not her IS. **

**Pairings will probably be (unless there is an overwhelming disagreement)**

**Ichika's harem: The 4 girls that you guys choose, and Akeno. **

**Issei's harem: Rias (alpha), Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweise (I'm fairly sure I got her name wrong, please correct me. Also, she will not show her love for Issei that much.) and anyone else you guys want (except they have to be within the DxD universe, be mostly alive through the whole canon, and be female).**

**Also, if it wasn't obvious, AjukaxTabane**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way, any part of Highschool DxD or Inifnite Stratos.**

**AN: The current timeline is:**

**DxD: The whole Raynare incident is over and it is after Issei sees Riser Phenex for the first time. So both Issei and Asia are in Rias's peerage. However, instead of, like canon, Issei takes 8 pawn pieces, he instead takes 4 mutation pieces, because later on in the light novel it states that 4 of his pieces become mutation pieces as a little side fact. Anyway, it's more or less around episode 9 in the anime.**

**IS timeline: The Gospel incident is over, Phantom Task has not yet made itself known to the IS Academy. However, Ichika has encountered the student council president and has seen her flirty personality.**

**Now, on to the story!**

**Tabane Shinonono's POV**

A few days after the Gospel incident, I returned to my lab. I'm really eager to finally talk to Ajukee again! It's been almost 2 weeks! 2 weeks!

Ooh, I stepped on something by accident, but I'm sure it's nothing too important. Ah well, better start up my machine!

**3****rd**** person POV**

As luck would have it, Tabane had stepped on something very important. Or rather, 2 very important things. The remote controls for teleportation and for starting up the dimension traveler.

Because Tabane had built her dimension traveler very far back in her lab, she didn't see that the machine had already started to create the portal, only for it to be interrupted by the teleportation signal.

The portal that is being made is never supposed to be interrupted by another signal. Unpredictable things were predicted to happen.

The 1% made portal and the teleportation signal then fused into a beam of light. The beam then split into four smaller beams, and went in the direction they were fired: The IS academy.

Passing through walls like they were no big deal, they ended up hitting four students, and those four students disappeared.

**AN: So, another chapter! I'm not very good and the first chapters of the story. Also, I have set up a poll on my profile page. You can pick who you would like Ichika to be transported with to the DxD dimension. Yeah yeah, the prologue is longer than chapter 1, but I can't really advance the story until you guys pick which girls that you want to be transported. Poll is on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 2

pervert= normal talking

_pervert= thinking/flashback (in flashback thinking will be __**bold**__)_

**Ichika Orimura's POV**

I woke up on a couch, where I could see a sign that said 'Occult Research Club.'

"_That's odd… one moment I was talking to Charl and… now I'm here? I've never seen a room like this in the IS academy… where am I? Did someone kidnap me again?" _

"Ara ara, so you're awake,"

"_Huh? That voice… I've never heard that voice before…"_

I looked over where the voice came from. There was a girl, with very long black hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a very, uh… short skirt. And she had very large.. no, no, Ichika! Don't be perverted! Don't stare down there! No, no, no!

Too late.

My eyes drifted towards the girl's very, **large** chest. I ripped my eyes away. Gosh, I can't just act perverted! Houki would kill me if she saw me like this!

Wait a second.

Speaking of Houki, and everyone else, where are they?

**Akeno Himejima's POV**

Ara ara, so this is the boy who Ajuka Beezlebulb himself ordered Rias to reincarnate. He said that it would give us an edge against Riser in the Rating game next week…

_Flashback_

_Once we teleported up to the mountain, we found a very surprising sight. There was 1 boy and 4 girls who were in very poor condition. They had a lot of wounds; mostly deep cuts that were bleeding a lot. _

_Buchou then came up with Asia and Issei, when another magic circle appeared. The people that came out of the circle were even more surprising. One was a very famous man: Ajuka Beezlebulb, one of the four Maou. With him was a strange woman with purple hair and pick objects sticking out of her head that could be extra ears._

_The woman then burst into tears, running to the boy and girls. She seemed especially focused on the boy and one of the girls. _

"_Ik-kun! Houki-chan!"_

_Meanwhile, Ajuka had started talking with Buchou. _

"_Rias, I suggest you reincarnate them. All 5 of them."_

"_That's impossible, Beezlebulb-san. I only have four pawn pieces left."_

"_They are my personal mutation pieces, Rias. They can split, you know?"_

"_If you want to them revived so much, why not do it yourself?"_

"_Trust me. It's going to give you a very big edge against Riser. Can't you feel the power they possess? It's very foreign, no? Like a Sacred Gear, except not."_

"_Since they are your mutation pieces, I'll reincarnate them as part of my peerage. However, I want to know one thing. Who's the purple-haired woman?_

"_Ah, right, you don't know her. She's Tabane Shinonono, my queen. And my wife."_

"_What? Wife? Since when did you have a queen? Or a wife?"_

"_Since one month ago she was my wife. We've been dating for 3 years."_

"_How did you manage to hide your relationship for 3 years?"_

"_That's for us to know, and us only. Also, you've been wondering where I got those 8 mutation pieces for you, right? They came from her; when I tried to reincarnate her with my 8 pawn pieces, they came right out, although transformed into mutation pieces. She might appear weak, Rias, but she is very, very, strong."_

_To have the normally cool and collected Buchou this shocked!_

"_But besides, Rias, your gamble with Issei worked out just fine. He turned out to have the Boosted Gear, did he not? I can guarantee you, you will greatly benefit on spending your remaining pawn pieces of these 5._

"_Alright then, Beezlebulb-san. I will reincarnate them as you wish."_

**Ichika Orimura's POV**

"By the way, this is for you."

Eh? A DVD? I put it in the TV. A projection of… Tabane Shinonono appeared on the screen. What? Why did Tabane send me a message?

"Hey, Ik-kun, before you watch this message, you have to promise not to get mad at me or hate me after what I'm about to tell you, k?"

Well, it's Tabane; if you know her well, it's very difficult to hate her.

"Have you promised yet? Good. Basically, thanks to my clumsiness, you're in a different dimension."

…

"I'll wait for a little bit for that to sink in…"

EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?


	4. Chapter 3

**Ichika Orimura's POV**

After watching Tabane's message, I had pretty much gotten the bones of this universe. There are 3 sections: Angels, fallen angels and devils. I had been reincarnated as a devil. Since I had been pulled into this dimension so rapidly, the air had literally cut into my legs and I was unconscious the whole time, so I hadn't been able to deploy my IS. However, they were only minor scrapes now, which I really didn't get. Did it have something to do with the fact that I'm a devil now?

Anyway, according to Tabane devils have an odd chess-related way of reincarnating people. They use chess pieces. Each chess piece, when used to reincarnate someone, would give them a special trait. Knight would give speed or magic or something, rook defense… or was that queen? Agh, I've only seen a chess board before. I don't even know what the pieces do!

But I'm a pawn… whatever that means. I remember something about promotion?

If only I had actually played chess before…

However, I have new comrades to protect. And I heavily owe my master, because Tabane said she saved my and four of my friend's lives. The remaining ones had been lucky and had not been transported here.

Either that or this is a huge prank made by Tabane. But Tabane isn't the type who would spend 3 hours on a prank. 3 hours is much to valuable to her.

It's nightfall now, and I've finished the video Tabane sent me. Suddenly, a circle with strange patterns inside it appears in the room. If I remember, this is teleportation? Well, I'm about to find out whether or not Tabane was bullshitting or not…

2 boys and 4 girls walk out of the circle.

Alright, Tabane was not bullshitting. Wait, it's the black-haired girl from before!

"So, this is our new pawn. Nice to meet you. I am your master, Rias Gremory."

So the redhead… is my master.

"So… you saved my friend's lives?"

"Yes."

"Thank you! Thank you a lot!"

"No problem. I assume you've received the video Tabane Shinonono sent you?"

"Yeah. So I'm a pawn, right?"

"Yes. You're a pawn. But don't feel bad, pawns-"

"What's a pawn?"

Everyone fell to the ground at that. Was I supposed to know that or something?

"Ara ara, Ichika-kun, have you played chess before?"

"Uh… well… maybe…no."

"Well, I'll tell you the Evil pieces system then. Knights gain speed, Rooks gain attack and defense, Bishops gain stronger magic, Queens are all-rounders, and the king is the most powerful and important piece, and pawns have the ability to promote and gain the ability of any piece but the king."

"Oh, alright. Then I guess I like being a pawn. It gives me flexibility and options."

Suddenly, everyone sprouted giant bat wing out of their backs. BAT WING. FREAKING BAT WINGS!

"Then, let's introduce everyone formally. I'm Rias Gremory, a devil and the king."

"I'm Kiba Yuuto, a knight. Nice to meet you Orimura-san. I'm a devil," said the handsome (no homo) blond haired man, who looked like he was always smiling.

"…Toujou Koneko. Rook. Nice to meet you, Orimura senpai. I'm a devil," said the short silver-haired girl. She had no expression whatsoever.

"Hyodou Issei, pawn. Nice to meet you, Orimura-san. I'm a devil, and your fellow pawn," said the brown-haired boy.

"Himejima Akeno, queen. Nice to meet you, Ichika-kun. I'm a devil," said the black-haired girl I had met earlier.

"It's pretty late my cute servants. Let's go to sleep, alright?" Rias suggested.

"Alright," everyone responded.

**-The next day-**

After breakfast, Akeno-san opened or created or whatevered a magic circle, we all were transported to a mountain.

"Uh, Buchou? Why are we here in the mountain?" I asked.

"Because we're training for an upcoming rating game. Before you ask, it's a game where two devils with peerages battle. Of course, the peerage battles as well. It's sort of similar to life-size chess," Buchou responded.

"It's also to get Rias out of a marriage that she doesn't want," Issei said with fury, "Her fiancé's the shittiest person ever!"

"I won't ask, since it seems to make everyone upset. I'm sure I'll find out in the game, and I will fight hard for my new comrades! Anyone who saves my friends is a comrade to me!"

"Thanks for accepting us so easily, Ichika-kun," they reply.

"By the way, Ichika, what fighting abilities do you have?"

Tabane told me to show them the IS, but don't go into detail about our dimension, since they don't know that I am from a different dimension.

"Well, let me show you."

"Activate Byakushiki Setsura!" I yell.

There's a quick flash of light, and I am standing in my IS. Particle cannon on my left hand, the Yukihara in my right hand, and my wings.

The whole group seems quite shocked.

"What's that on your left hand?" asks Rias.

"It can change to an energy claw, an energy shield and a particle cannon." I say.

" Can we see how powerful the shot is?" asks Kiba.

"Sure." I reply.

I fire a quick shot at a nearby mountain. When the dust clears, there is no more mountain.

"Holy crap! That's just as powerful as my dragon shot with one boost!" Ise-san screams.

What? Boost? Dragon shot? I have no idea what those are.

"I see why Ajuka said this will give us a great edge against Riser. However Ichika, that machine seems very slow," Rias says.

"Well, it's not." I said right before I took off flying. When I come back, everyone is flabbergasted.

"That's very fast Ichika. Almost as fast as me!" Kiba says. He doesn't sound arrogant, because after all, he is a very strong knight, which means that he is incredibly fast. So he's complimenting me. Thanks, Kiba!

"We definetly need to hide this from Riser. Ichika-kun, do you have any other skills besides operating this sacred gear?"

"Who's Riser?" I ask.

"My fiancé."

"Oh. Well, I have some swordsmanship skill."

"Alright then. Kiba, you will train him in swordsmanship for the next 6 days. Got it?"

"Yes, Buchou." Kiba replies.

"Good. Alright, let's start training!"

**AN: I know this feels rushed, but I'm itching to get to the fight with Riser. Besides, I didn't want to copy the storyline too much. I want to add my own things to it. Besides, its fanfiction, right? Also, the poll is still open! (If you haven't noticed, I haven't stated all the people that came with Ichika).**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own High school DxD, Infinite Stratos or RWBY.**

"You're sending us to hunt for an exiled devil now? My Rating game with Riser Phenex is only 2 days away!"

"I understand that Rias, but this is a relatively low-level threat. It also isn't an exiled devil. "

"What is it then?"

"An experiment of Tabane's has… run amok."

"Uwaaaah! Ajukeeeee! It wasn't my fault! I didn't know that first generation would have a VT!" Tabane said.

"Anyway, Tabane says it shouldn't be too hard for you. Think of it as some more battle experience for your fight with Riser. After all, just training isn't going to cut it."

"Fine. Then I will do as you ask. It's going to be good training for my new slave…"

"Buchou, why are we heading to this old church?"

"Issei, we're going to hunt an exiled devil. Besides, we need to show Ichika what combat for devils looks like. This is a good chance to do so."

"Buchou, we're here."

**Issei's POV**

So Buchou wants us to go hunt an exiled devil? Alright! I'll do anything for Buchou! I hope it's not like the last time. Even though I got to see big oppai, I still prefer Buchou's oppai!

…Hey, who's that white-haired bishoujo? She doesn't have big oppai, but she's still beautiful! Buchou, don't tell me she's that exiled devil! I can't attack a bishoujo like that!

_Mirror_

_Tell me something…_

_Tell me who's the loneliest_

_Of all…_

She started singing! What a beautiful voice!

"I don't think she's the exiled devil, Buchou. I don't sense any magic laced in her singing. She simply seems to be praying to something."

"Something, Akeno?"

"Yes."

"I recognize her!"

Huh? Asia recognizes her! Then she must be good! Unless she is an enemy of Asia… then I will not hesitate to protect Asia even if that girl is a white-haired bishoujo!

"She was exiled from the church before I was… that's Weiss Schnee!"

"Asia, please tell us more about her."

"Y-Yes, Buchou! When I was exiled, she came to me. Saying the church had a harsh punishment for 'heretics.' She told me she was exiled for her one-of-a kind sacred gear. Though I don't know why, but I think it's because the sword was both holy and demonic. I was exiled for my power being able to heal both holy and demonic beings."

"I see. Since she was part of the church, will she try to attack us devils?"

"I… don't know. She always had a kind smile on, even when she was talking about herself being exiled. The church said she was always smiling."

Wow! So she's like Asia!

"Buchou! A portal is opening!"

"Hold on Akeno. Let's hide. I want to see this one-of-a kind sacred gear in action."

After that, we all hid and were cloaked with a spell.

**Kiba Yuuto's POV**

Following Buchou's orders, we all hid where we could see her, but she couldn't see us. A giant suit of armor came out of the portal. This must be the exiled devil. It's huge, and has a big sword! It's going to attack the white-haired girl! I readied my sword, but Buchou shook her head. She wanted to see how this would turn out.

The sword was traveling fast for something so large and bulky. At this rate, the girl would die.

Then she turned around, and easily flipped out of the way. With that speed, she could easily be a 'knight,' Buchou! Are you sure she isn't the exiled devil?

Buchou had told us to just observe though. So I shall follow her orders.

The girl was using her agility and speed to dodge all of the giant swordsman's attacks. She then drew a rapier. I smiled to myself. From her attacks, she could be a very strong knight.

Her fingers glowed white for a split second, and she rushed forward, extremely fast even for my eyes! So she can use spells?

Magic circles began appearing under her feet, and she used it to push the monster back. However, her attacks, although very graceful and skilled, did not seem to pierce through the heavy armor at all.

Graceful and skilled… since when do I praise someone I've never met that strongly?

The battle seemed leaning heavily towards the giant, since none of the attacks of the girl were hitting. Or as Asia called her, Weiss.

The girl tried something different, and began using her magic circles to reach the area of the swordsman's head and strike there.

It still didn't work.

She was punched back a very far distance because of that. Asia mentioned her sacred gear… why hasn't she brought it out yet?

The girl started to rise from the floor. There was a huge bright red wound in an odd shape running down the left side of her face through her eye. However, it wasn't bleeding and she didn't seem to be in that much pain. Also, the giant punched her in the stomach… so why is her face wounded?

Maybe she'll tell us later. However, I don't think Weiss is done at all. She looks like she's perfectly fine. She simply got up and put her rapier in front of her in a defensive position. She turned the handle, and the rapier began to emit a glowing red aura. She didn't move a muscle while the giant charged at her, poised to strike. Every time she parried one of his attacks before, she was knocked back as a result of the impact. What is she doing? She's going to die!

When the giant was about to hit her, she parried his attack. The glowing red aura around her rapier formed some sort of protective barrier around her, and repelled the giant's attack.

Weiss then went on the offensive, using magic instead of direct attacks. Her rapier's handle began to spin again, and it was now green. The giant swung again with it's giant sword. Mid-swing, Weiss jumped onto the giant's sword, slashed at the giant's hand and knocked the sword out of the giant's hand.

A magic circle appeared at the giant's feet, knocking it into the air. Weiss used her magic to trap the giant in the air. She then gracefully leaped high into the air. Her rapier handle spun, and began to glow a bright, pure, radiant white. She then formed a magic circle at her feet, and used it to propel towards the giant and pierced through it. The attack must have been extremely powerful. The giant was completely dissolved into white dust.

Buchou gave the signal that it was time to get out of hiding, and introduce ourselves as devils. Buchou, seeing her potential, must want her as a knight. I began to move, but I noticed that the white dust from the giant had turned red.

The strange red dust entered Weiss! She froze for a second, and then began to cough up blood. So, when the giant was killed, it would get revenge. It would kill whoever killed it.

Weiss's body hit the cold, hard floor of the abandoned church, unconscious.

"Well, that's convenient."

What a cold statement from Buchou! She just died! Well, she's going to become a devil now.

Buchou then took out a "rook" piece. Wait, Buchou… why a rook? Her speed would make her a better "knight," no? And a "rook" is a very valuable piece… and Buchou only has one left!

"Buchou, wouldn't it be better to use a 'knight' instead?"

Ah, Issei-kun! You had the same thoughts as I had!

"No. Think about it, Ise. Her speed rivals Yuuto's already. In fact, she might be faster than him already. You've also seen her magic in battle. So, let's increase her defense and attack. She'll be an all-rounder. This way, she will be a 'rook,' but have abilities on par with a 'queen.'"

As expected of our Buchou. She has already made all of the calculations. Well, Asia seems to know Weiss, so it's safe to assume that she knows about devils.

"Well then, let's reincarnate her as a 'rook.'"

Buchou placed the rook on Weiss's chest, and began to chant.

_I, Rias Gremory, command by my name,_

_To thee, Weiss Schnee,_

_To allow thy soul to descend to this Earth once more._

_To become my demon slave._

_As your new master, I grant you with a new life!_

The piece was absorbed by Weiss.

"The poison is very strong. I can't seem to heal it right away. This seems like it will take more than 3 days!"

3 days! Asia, the rating game is in 2! Which means that Weiss won't participate in it!

"Well, let's go back to the club room. Everyone rest well! The rating game is in 2 days!"

"Of course, Buchou!" was what everyone said.

"Hold on… I still didn't get to see how devils fight!"

Poor Ichika… we came here intending on helping him train for the rating game, and what we did was get a new rook. Well, that will be a major improvement for the future.

**AN: I'm just introducing a new character to Rias's peerage. Sorry for everyone who thought it was the fight with Riser. I wanted Kiba to have a girlfriend, so I brought in someone who would fit that category. Go to youtube and search up "rwby white trailer," choose the one from roosterteeth, and watch the video, if you want to know who she is.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ichika Orimura's POV**

It's 5 hours until the Rating game with Riser. Issei says that Riser was a really bad guy. I've never met him or his peerage, but Issei, seemed outraged when talking about him. He started talking about how Riser was, uh, doing "things" to Rias. But mostly he was ranting about his peerage. Apparently, they have two times as many people as we do. As we stand right now, we have 7 people. They have 16 people. I guess because we are at a severe disadvantage, I can't charge in recklessly the way I normally do. I would be putting my comrades in great danger if I do.

Tabane came over earlier today. In her usual happy-go-lucky self, she upgraded my and Houki's, Charlotte's, Tatenashi-san's, and Laura's IS to around 3000 shield energy, upgrading mine to 2500, since it was lower to start with. She was saying that the rating games were real combat situations, so she was upgrading our shield energy to much higher levels to protect us, because rating games could sometimes last long, and was always tiring. However, Houki and the rest of my comrades from the Academy are still in a coma, so she simply upgraded them without waking them.

Over the past few days, Kiba has really trained me hard with his sword tactics. He said that there weren't enough "technique" types in the group or something like that. It makes sense. Buchou's power of destruction, Issei's boosted gear, Akeno-san's power of lightning and even Koneko-chan's ironic superhuman strength could all be classified as "power" type, although Koneko is quite good at martial arts, so she's also partly "technique" type.

I can never sleep at times like these. It's like the time when I was told to rest during the whole incident with the Silver Gospel. I couldn't rest, not when my friends are in danger. Over the week I've known this group, they've warmed up to me, and I've warmed up to them.

Tabane also told me that no one dies in the rating games, because the game automatically retires any player who is unable to fight. So I can go all out, and no one will be killed. However, the thought of my friends being hurt… ugh, it drives me insane. I should go outside, take a breather.

I let my room, and was on the ground floor when I heard someone else walking down the stairs as well. Wait… that's Akeno-san! Why isn't she resting?

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yea…"

"How about a walk?"

"Huh? Ok, sure."

I wonder why Akeno-san wants to take a walk with me?

"Well, let's go then."

While we were walking, Akeno started asking some… odd questions.

"Hey, Ichika?"

"Yea?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Errr… well… no."

"Have you ever felt like you've been loved because of a status?"

"…"

"Ichika?"

"…Yea…"

In my time in the IS academy… had anyone loved me for me? My friends were my friends because they know _me,_ but what about anyone else? Did I receive that much attention mostly because Chifuyu was my sister, and I was the only male who could pilot an IS?

"Hey… Akeno…"

"Yea?"

"I don't feel like I'm loved by a status any longer."

"Neither do I."

"Aren't you Buchou's queen? You must receive some attention for that, right?"

"Actually, wrong."

"What?"

"You're wrong. I, as Buchou's queen, am supposed to support her from the side. I walk behind her, not beside her. I don't resent her for that. I don't feel restricted by it either. However, Buchou is always the one they focus on. Which is natural of course, since she's the younger sister of the Maou. Specifically, Lucifer."

My jaw is only an inch from the ground.

What.

The.

Hell.

My master is Lucifer's younger sister. I feel faint all of a sudden.

"Ara ara, you didn't know?"

"I do now."

"Still, because I am in the shadow of Buchou, I can have a dream that I couldn't have before. I want someone who loves me for Akeno."

"Don't worry, Akeno-san. I'm positive that there's someone who loves you for you."

"Thank you, Ichika. By the way, you can just call me Akeno now."

"A-Alright then, Akeno."

"And also, to you… what number am I?"

"What?

"If you were to have a list of all the girls you know, number one being the one you would marry if you had to marry one, where would I be on that list?"

"Er… um… well… I think… uh… you'd be… uh… number…"

"Number what, Ichika?"

"In a tie for number 1."

"Thank you Ichika. Ara ara, you really are a sinful man. A _tie_ for number one? Ufufu, who's this other girl?"

"Um… well… I can't tell you that. She'd probably kill me if she found out. But I'm not really that interested in girls right now. Just, you know, trying to become friends with them."

"Ara ara, I see you aren't lying. You really are quite dense, Ichika. You are a lot like Kiba, and yet not like him. Kiba is aware of what he is doing, and you are not."

"Hmmm? What's that supposed to mean?

"Ara ara, nothing. Well, I'm quite tired. Would you accompany me to my room?"

"Yea, sure."

I follow Akeno-san upstairs to her room. The door was still open, and there was a cup of tea on the table.

"Ara ara, I forgot I put that on the table. Could you finish it for me? I'm not thirsty."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

While I was drinking the tea, she closed the door. Wait, closed the door? Why would she…

"Ara ara, Ichika. Would you like to sleep with me?"

"Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?!"

"Am I asking?"

A magic circle is appearing on the door! Does this mean I can't get out? What's the point in trapping me here, Akeno-san? She teased me weirdly sometimes during training, which after that Issei would call me such a lucky guy, which I still don't understand why.

"I just want some comfort before this game. Please, Ichika?"

"NO! It's weird for a boy and a girl at this age to share a bed!"

"I won't sleep naked…"

"At least wear a nightgown or something. If you want comfort, fine. But please, look half-decent. I'm still a _guy_."

As Akeno went to the bathroom to start changing, my head continued thundering. How, how, how, how, HOW did I get myself into this mess? Count prime numbers Ichika, 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23, HOW DOES COUNTING PRIME NUMBERS CALM YOU DOWN, 29, 31, 37, Akeno's back.

So much for calming down.

"Well, Ichika, why don't you get in?"

I don't think I have a choice here. It's like when Cecilia and Houki dragged me to dinner. I literally don't have a choice here. Akeno has a smile on like she normally does; but somehow, I'm just getting the feeling that I don't have a choice. Maybe that's because of the magic circle trapping me here.

"Alright then, good night Akeno," as I climbed into the bed, and Akeno immediately started hugging my arm.

"You're so fun to tease…" I thought I heard Akeno whisper before I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: For all of you who didn't understand IS upgrade from last time, basically what happened was that Tabane came, and changed the amount of shield energy that the IS had. Ichika's IS now has 2500 shield energy as opposed to the 400 energy he has in the IS universe. Also, if you didn't see, the poll is closed. The four people with Ichika are as follows:**

**Houki, Tatenashi, Laura and Charlotte.**

**Ichika's POV**

**[11:40 p.m.]**

The other club members and I were waiting inside the old school building where we normally meet. Everyone was sitting in relaxed positions, but the tension was so thick, you couldn't cut it with a knife. Kiba had lent me one of his swords, something called 'Flame delete.' This way I could adequately defend myself against Riser's peerage without revealing my IS.

We were all ready. Koneko-chan was wearing fingerless gloves, the type martial artists normally wear. Akeno and Rias were sitting on the couch drinking tea, to calm themselves? Issei and Asia were sitting on a chair, Asia wearing her nun's uniform and Issei for once didn't have a perverted face.

A magic circle appeared, and a strange woman with a maid's uniform appeared. Who's this? Is she going to take us to the rating game?

"Is everyone ready? The match will begin in ten minutes. Who's this?"

I guess she means me. I've never met her before. I wonder who she is?

"Grayfia-san, this is Orimura Ichika. Rias's newest pawn."

Kiba, I can introduce myself you know… so her name's Grayfia?

"Nice to meet you, Grayfia-san." I say to be polite.

"You too, Orimura-san. It's your first rating game, so listen closely. When it's time to start the battle, you will be transported to the battlefield via magic circle. The location is a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your strength and will. It's an easily disposable place, so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

Well, that's convenient. So don't hold back, eh?

"Ummm, Buchou?"

"What is it?"

"Buchou, you said we have another bishop right? We also have another rook!"

Ah! Issei-san, smart thinking. If we're going into a rating game that will decide our master's freedom, we should bring all of our pieces!

"Unfortunately, both can't participate. The other bishop is… away and Weiss is still being treated for the poison."

"This rating game will be view by members of both houses from a different location by broadcast."

Grayfia seems like a very stern woman, through her expression, posture, aura and words! Steering us back on track so quickly!

So, Buchou's parents will be watching this. This means that I can't disappoint. We have to make Buchou look strong! If we are weak, this will reflect poorly on her reputation. We, as her servants, can't let that happen.

"Also, the Maou Lucifer-sama and the Maou Beelzebub-sama will be watching this battle."

So two of the Maou are going to be watching this battle! Wait, if Beelzebub-san is watching this, then is Tabane going to as well?

"As well as Beelzebub-sama's new queen."

So Tabane is going to watch this. In that case, I can't disappoint her. She took her own time to upgrade my IS for this fight. I'm not going to let that go to waste. But two of the Maou are watching this battle. They are like kings to devils.

"Oni-sama is… Oni-sama is watching this battle?"

Wait… Oni… sama?

…

Buchou's older brother is a Maou!?

From the look on Issei's face, he got the exact same conclusion.

"Maou!? Buchou's Oni-sama is Maou-sama!" Issei and I yelled at the same time.

"Yea. Sirzechs Lucifer is also known as the Crimson Satan. He is Buchou's Oni-sama and the most powerful Maou-sama."

Wow, Kiba. For the future, I would like to know about any other powerful siblings of ours that are also one of the most important people in the world.

"It's about time. Everyone to the magic circle."

We gathered around the magic circle after what Grayfia-san said.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic circle until the game ends."

So, we'll return here after the outcome is decided. Well, I sure hope that the outcome is our victory.

-Time skip-

Ugh. I always shut my eyes during the transportations. The bright colors are always too much for me to handle. I opened my eyes and didn't know what to expect. Some kind of big stadium maybe?

Definitely wasn't this.

We're back where we started. Or at least, looks like it. We're in the club room. Did the transport fail or something? That'd be… extremely anticlimactic if it did. Everyone was here. The other club members looked completely calm except for Issei, Asia and I. Wait, Grayfia was no longer here! Did the transport only work on her?

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the Gremory household. Today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the Gremory household and the Phoenix household.]

School broadcast? It's Grayfia-san's voice.

{In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion we created this battlefield. The battlefield for this match is a replica of the school Rias-sama attends to, the "Kuou Academy".}

So this club room is a replica. Man, this looks like the exact same thing! The same objects and scratches are on the wall! Creating another dimension just to play this game… devils are really powerful!

{The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult research club room located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the new building. For the "Pawns" to use "promotion", please go to the enemy's base.}

So in order to promote, Issei and I have to go to Raiser-san's base, the new school building.

The school bell began to ring. This probably means the game has started!

"So, Buchou, what are we going to do?"

"First we have to take down Raiser's eight pawns. It will be extremely dangerous if they all manage to promote to queen."

Buchou still has her air of confidence. And Akeno-san is… preparing tea? Well, if this is an exact replica, they'll have tea ingredients and everything she needs to make it, but we're in the middle of something? Something called a rating game?

"Buchou, you seem pretty calm about all this. This is your first game though."

"Ise, the battle just started. The "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game."

Is that how it's played?

"The rating game is designed to be a game where it's not all about power. Strategy and using the battlefield to your advantage also play a key role in the game. Yuuto."

"Yes, Buchou."

Kiba immediately set down a map of the battlefield.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to think that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. Its likely that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass here."

She was right, since the school field is visible from the new school building.

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?"

Buchou chuckled at Issei's question.

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant at the sports ground… He'll have his "Knight" or "Rook" positioned in one of the clubrooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground you will need a person with "mobility". So he'll have 1 "Knight" and 3 "Pawns', a total of 4 servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the sports ground."

Kiba threw in his own two cents.

"The gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy."

"Yes, my thoughts exactly. In chess terms, the gym is the center. Whoever controls it first has an advantage. Since it's so important, he will most likely send a rook over there. Since it's inside, a rook would be more useful than a knight."

"So Koneko will go to the gym, but who will go with her, Buchou?"

"Ichika, Issei. You two will accompany Koneko in seizing the gym. And remember Ichika, don't reveal your sacred gear."

Of course I remember, Buchou!

"Right then Issei. Let's go."

"Roger."

-Time skip to the gym-

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We saw you enter!"

An unfamiliar voice called out from inside the gym. Not much point in stealth now.

Koneko-chan, Issei and I all walked into the open. Across from us were four female devils. There was a girl in a Chinese dress, a pair of twins, and a girl with a cane or a stick or something like that strapped to her back.

"So, we have one Rook and two happy-go-lucky pawns, eh? Mira, you can take the brown-haired one. The twins will be more than enough for the second pawn. Strange, never seen him before. I guess it's just a desperate measure by Rias to gain more pieces before this fight, eh?"

"It's her!"

Huh? So Issei's fought her before?

"I'm Mira. Raiser's Pawn," said the girl with the stick.

"I'm Shui, the rook," said the Chinese girl wearing an… uh… odd outfit.

"We're Kira and Meru, pawns!" said the two twins.

"That rook…"

"What about her?"

"Her fighting levels are exceptional. Might even be at Queen level."

So, she's really strong, eh? Anyway, I'm worried about the twins. What do they have in those bags?

"Well, we knew this whole team we were at a disadvantage. We have no choice but to fight," I say.

Issei called out his Boosted Gear, I drew one of the swords Kiba gave me, and Koneko raised her fists. I drew "flame delete."

"I'll take on the rook. Issei-senpai, Ichika-senpai, you handle the pawns."

"Right!"

"Got it!"

"At the very least, Issei-senpai, give them a runaround. Ichika-senpai can protect himself just fine with his sword since Kiba refined his swordsmanship."

"Don't worry. I have a secret weapon."

A secret weapon? I don't like the sound of what a secret weapon from Issei would be. He's a nice guy, except a _bit_ too perverted.

"Let's go!"

We charged them, each going after our respective target. Or in my case, targets. I feel so special.

The twin girls pulled chainsaws out of their bags.

Chainsaws.

That's bad.

Really bad.

Time to start running.

This is going to be difficult. However, I had to deal with them quickly so I could help my friends. From the looks of things, they weren't doing that well either. Issei got slammed into the wall by Mira, and Koneko narrowly dodged a kick from Shui.

Time to stop running. I'm confident in Kiba's training! I can beat these two!

"Stop running from us!" Kira shouted.

"Its time to finish you off!" Meru yelled.

"With the power of the Phenex clan!" they shouted in unison.

Both their chainsaw's blades turned into flames! Ha! Big mistake! With Flame Delete in my hands, you just lost!

I turned around and parried their downward strike. Their flames turned into ice and crumbled away. Now they were just holding useless handles!

"Not so tough now, are you?" I said while slashing at both of them.

[Two of Riser Phenex's _pawns_ retired].

"Take my death attack!"

I looked over to see what Issei-san was doing, and immediately wished I hadn't.

"Dress… Break!"

That pawn's clothes just got destroyed! I immediately looked away! Holy shit, Issei, that's just a whole new level of pervert for you!

"I've lost all respect for you."

Koneko-chan, haven't you learned by now that Issei will be Issei? Well, at least things are wrapped up now. Let's get out of here.

"Why can't you be decent like Ichika-senpai?"

"Koneko-chan!" Ise cried out in anguish. Geez, Issei. Koneko-chan will be Koneko-chan; you'll be yourself, ok?

"Koneko, Ise, Ichika, how are things on your end?" Rias's voice ran through our transmitters.

"We're fine, Buchou" I replied.

"Good. Akeno's preparations are finished. Complete the operation, please."

Alright! Akeno's going to blow this place to next week! Let's get out of here!

We sprinted away, leaving the enemy inside. A magic circle appeared above the gymnasium. Lightning appeared, and with one strike, completely obliterated it! Akeno-san appeared above it, smiling sadistically.

"Akeno's powers are well known by insiders. She is known as the 'Priestess of Lightning.'" Rias's voice came through our transmitters.

"She had that kind of power? Any normal person would die if they got hit by something like that!" I cried.

"However, we need to protect her. Akeno's magic is only as good as the protection we give her. And on that note, let's proceed to the next operation."

"What's next?" I ask.

"The track and field grounds," Koneko replies, "With Yuuto-senpai. We destroy any enemies we find there.

"I wonder, is Kiba holding up ok?" Issei wonders.

"Kiba's fine. He's my mentor after all." I reply. It's true. Kiba's amazing with swords.

"Yea. He's probably fine with that face of his." Issei says. Issei's got something against Kiba's looks for some reason.

"Let's catch up to Koneko now, she's a little bit ahead," I said.

"Yeah," Issei replied.

Suddenly, magic circle appeared where Koneko was and then Koneko was hit by a point-blank explosion!

"KONEKO-CHAN!" Issei and I cried.

A woman floating in the air with a giant staff started laughing.

She said one word.

"_Take_"


	8. Chapter 7

Ichika Orimura's POV

_Koneko-chan…_

Koneko-chan was lying on the floor a bit away from me.

_Koneko-chan got…_

I ran towards her as fast as I can.

_Koneko-chan got taken out by one blast…?_

I held Koneko in my arms.

_That bitch…_

As if I was trying to bring her back. Or save her.

_That bitch of a queen…_

Koneko-chan's uniform was torn and almost gone completely. It's as if she was bombed.

_Just floating in the air laughing to herself…_

That explosion came from her.

_She's going to pay for what she did to Koneko._

The enemies' queen.

_I'm going to make her pay._

Instead of blurring into a blind rage, my thoughts focused. I was going to avenge Koneko. How dare that bitch do that to my friend!

[Rias Gremory-sama's 'Rook' has retired.]

"Fufufu, when you're hunting down prey, it's best to wait until that prey has accomplished something first. That's when they're most vulnerable, after all. Even this would put your pitiful group in a tight spot. Your group was smaller to begin with. Even if you beat us, it will be impossible for you to defeat Riser-sama," the floating woman laughed.

Clenching my fist, I was about to activate Setsura, when Akeno suddenly appeared.

"Ara ara. I will be your next opponent. Raiser-sama's Queen-san, Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you the 'Bomb Queen'?"

Akeno came in between us, as if protecting me.

"Wait, Akeno-san. This is my fight."

"No, Ichika. You have your own role. Besides, they don't know about you yet. Let's try to keep it that way, okay?"

"B-but…"

"It's okay. I will fight with all of my body and soul to avenge Koneko-chan."

The two queens began emitting bright magical auras. Yubelluna purple; Akeno yellow.

"Then, Akeno-san! We will leave it to you!" I shouted as Issei and I ran towards the sports court to meet up with Kiba.

The roar of explosions and the crackling of lightning could be heard soon after.

The match has entered mid-game.

[3 of Raiser-sama's 'Pawns' retire.]

"Three!?"

How in the world did 3 of Raiser's pawns retire? Akeno is fighting Yubelluna-san, Buchou and Asia are still at the HQ, Koneko-chan has retired and Issei-kun is with me. So it must have been Kiba.

So, they have 9 pieces left. We only have 5 left. We still can't let our guard down.

En route to the sports court, someone grabbed my arm! Is it an enemy? I drew Flame Delete with my free arm, but it was just Kiba.

"Hey."

"Oh, it's you," said Issei.

"Yup."

Kiba pulled Issei and I behind the storage room, which was a space that was outside the visibility of the sports court.

"Sorry Kiba. Koneko-chan…"

"You don't have to say anything, Ichika. I heard the announcement. Normally, I can't tell what Koneko-chan is thinking. However, today, I could feel the passion from her. She worked really hard when setting the traps in the forest. She must be really disappointed she was the first one to retire."

"Hey, Kiba, Ichika."

"Hmm?"

"Let's win this."

"Of course," Kiba and I replied As the trio of the occult research club, we can't lose.

Buchou's voice suddenly ran through our transmitters.

"Yuuto, Issei, Ichika, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Buchou," I responded.

"Asia and I are working on a surprise attack. You must delay the rest of their pieces as long as possible."

"A… surprise attack?"

"We were supposed to wait for Akeno to fully replenish her magic. But the enemy pitted their queen against ours."

"What?! Buchou, a King should never leave HQ! It's far too dangerous!"

"I know. The enemy will never think of us to do it. It's far too absurd. Which is why we are going to do it. Take out the rest of their pieces while Asia and I work our way to the enemy's HQ. The Phoenix's body may be immortal, but his soul is not. If we can launch an attack so strong that he loses his fighting spirit, we can win. I will personally cut down Raiser's soul."

"Then it's decided. Let's let the male trio of the occult research club…"

"… Give them a show they'll never forget."

We ran out into the open, too draw out all of the pieces there.

"We know you're out there somewhere!" Issei shouted.

A woman's laughter could be heard through the wind, and a dust cloud appeared, obstructing our vision. When it cleared, there was a woman with a sword and a dagger.

"I am the knight who serves Raiser-sama, Caramine. Since you're advancing from the front, it's rather apparent that you lack sense. However, I simply _love_ simpletons like you!" she said as she unsheathed her sword, which got covered by a raging inferno. However, Kiba simply calmly walked up, and unsheathed his sword.

"I am the knight who serves Rias-sama, Kiba Yuuto," he stated as he unsheathed his sword. "A battle between Knight's… I've been longing for this very day!"

"Well said, Knight of Rias Gremory!" Raiser's knight said, as she charged at Kiba, who in turn also rushed forward with a sudden burst of speed.

"I guess there's nothing much we can do here, Issei. In a battle between Knights, we would only make things more difficult for Kiba," I said.

"I wouldn't count on that."

5 women emerged from the woods. I guess Buchou's prediction was right, since it looks like all their remaining pieces are here. A short girl with curly blond hair. 2 cat like females. A towering woman who looked pretty strong. Another woman with some kind of weapon.

"Silly Caramine. Nothing in her head but swords, swords, swords! She didn't even care when pieces were sacrificed. Goodness, what a careless girl. And just when I thought I found a cute boy… he also turned out to be a sword freak. Geez, I just have horrible luck, don't I. Ah well," the short girl with long blond curly hair said while turning towards me. "You seem pretty cute, but you also have a sword. Are you a sword freak as well?"

"Even so, I'm confused about Rias-sama's taste in gentleman," she said while looking directly at Issei. Knowing Issei, he's going to get pissed off.

"Grrr… She has a cute face, but she a snide, bitchy person. Boosted Gear!" He shouted while calling out his Sacred Gear.

**[Boost!]** The sacred gear shouted.

"Oh, my apologies. I do not fight," the short girl said.

"Huh?"

"Isabella?"

At her command, the towering woman began to walk towards Issei. "I am Isabella. The rook that serves Raiser-sama. Let's rumble, Rias Gremory's pawn!"

"Hey! What the hell is her deal! "Issei exclaimed, " why doesn't she fight?"

"She is technically on our team as a bishop, but she is also Raiser-sama's true sister. Ravel Phoenix."

As interesting as it sounded, I had more pressing matters. Like what the hell I was going to do about the remaining 3 pieces that were most likely coming after me now.

"I'm a knight who serves Raiser-sama," the girl with the purple kimono said.

"We're also pawns who serve Raiser-sama," The twin cat girls said.

"Those pawns… they're a lot more skilled than they look." Ravel said.

As if on cue, the two cat girls jumped up in the air, and jumped on my back, and lept into the air again in different directions, then started repeatedly jabbing me at different parts of the body. I quickly drew my sword, but their agility and rapid strikes made it near impossible for me to get a good hit on them. Plus, the other pawn had drawn her weapon, and began attacking me with it. I was more or less forced on the defensive.

"Don't think you can outsmart us…, cause this is a cat fight, meow!"

Ugh, this is seriously bad! If I don't do something soon, I'll get taken out by these 3! I guess I don't have a choice here. Sorry, Buchou. I'm bringing it out.

"Activate, Setsura!" I shouted when I jumped into the air.

There was a bright flash of light, and I was covered with the white armor of my IS. This should level the playing field.

"Wh… What… What is that!?" Ravel shouted.

"I guess you could call it my Sacred Gear," I said as I called out the Yukihara.

"Sorry to do this to all of you. Setsura, change to blaster mode!" I shouted.

The blue gauntlet on my left hand then changed from a shield creator to a particle cannon. I then shot two fast shots at the cat-demons, making them both retire. All of a sudden, swords began to spring out of the earth. I quickly flew up into the sky with Setsura, since they looked exactly like the swords Kiba makes with his Sacred Gear. Which meant that they…

**[two of Raiser's pawns… two knights… one bishop… and one rook have retired.]**

…were quite dangerous.

"Boosted Gear Gift!" Issei shouted in triumph. Issei, you did this? You're going to have to tell me how.

Suddenly, a giant explosion rattled our ears. We saw, in the distance, a figure fall from the sky

**[one of Rias-sama's queens retired]**

Chills ran down my spine as I heard the news. Akeno… Akeno has been…

I don't believe it.

_Rooftops (__**no one's POV**__)_

"Akeno…" whispered Rias.

"Looks like you have lost your best piece," Raiser laughed.

"I still have Yuuto, Issei and Ichika!" Rias cried.

"I _hope_ so.."

_Sports Court (__**Ichika's POV**__)_

How was Akeno was defeated? Now, our strongest piece is gone. Akeno, I'll avenge you.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting explosion hit my ears.

"**Kiba!**" I heard Issei shout.

Now Kiba as well…

"KIBA!"

"_Take_"

"You again!?"

**[Rias-sama's Knight retired]**

"Took you long enough, Yubelluna," Ravel said.

"Their Queen was every bit as powerful as rumored. It seems that I really did need to use this to win," she said while holding up a small bottle.

"A win is a win. You truly are the most dependable piece," Ravel replied.

"What was in that bottle!?" I cried, outraged.

"Tears of the Phoenix. It's a potion that can instantly heal any wounds a devil has."

"How is that possible?" Issei shouted.

"My clan is the only one that can make this potion, so its very valuable."

"Issei. I'll handle their Queen. You go help Buchou."

"Ichika, are you sure? Their Queen defeated Akeno-san! That's suicide."

"Then I'll stall her until you can defeat Raiser."

"Win this, Issei!" I shouted and flew into the air, chasing Raiser's queen.

When I caught up to the queen, she was at the rooftops.

"I will take care of the pawn and the bishop girl," she said to Raiser.

"No you won't. You'll be dealing with me," I said.

"Hmph. Very well. Raiser-sama, is that alright with you? This foolish boy is actually challenging me."

"Of course. I can handle Rias and her pieces. Besides, if I do it, she'll give in faster."

"You'll regret challenging me, boy," she said as a purple aura began to form around her.

"We'll see about that," I shot back.

A magic circle suddenly appeared on me. I was hit with the full force of one of her magical attacks.

_Shield energy: 1900._

"What? You aren't even scathed with that attack!?" she said, shocked.

"It's going to take a long time before you're going to be able to hit me. So give me your _best_ shot."

I flew in the air, dodging the spells and bombs. I shot at her with my particle cannon, hitting her square in the chest 3 times and once in the head. The force of the attack knocked her to the ground.

"I've just been toying with you boy. I'll finish you off right now. Cosmic explosion!"

A gigantic meteor appeared aimed straight for me.

"Setsura! Change to shield mode!" I shouted.

I activated the shield, and the meteor hit it. The shield broke, and I was knocked to the ground. However, I wasn't out of the fight yet. I still had 500 shield energy, plenty to finish this queen off. And by the looks of things…

… she was almost finished. She had scratches and cuts everywhere, and no more magical aura. However, I scanned her with Setsura, and found multiple defensive barriers around her, all very strong and hard to break for most devils. However, my Reiraku Byakuya could easily smash through any shield.

"I might be exhausted boy, but I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I am a Queen, and you are a pawn. You are inferior in every manner."

"Those are famous last words, Raiser's Queen-san. Activate Reiraku Byakuya!"

"The power radiating off of him… impossible! That power is easily as great as a high class devil! What are you?"

"**I am the Divine Setsura. You have hurt my comrades. As a result, you will pay."**

Huh? My voice sounds… odd. It's like I'm talking, and at the same time, another person is talking at the same time, saying the exact same words. It sounds female. Actually, it's very close to the voice that asked me if I desired power or not…

Speculation later. For now, I'll crush this sissy bitch of a queen. I charged at her, and stabbed her straight through her abdomen.

"Guh!" she vomited out blood, "what is that sword! To pierce through my barriers as if they were nothing… you… you bastard…"

[**Raiser-sama's Queen…**

… **retired]**

When I looked up, things were not looking good. Issei was being held up by Raiser, and was about to be blasted. Time to move. Rias looks like she's having a hard time deciding what to do. She couldn't… is she thinking about resigning to save Issei? I can't let that happen.

{Double Ignition Boost!}

I zoomed towards them and grabbed Issei, and set him on the ground.

"Why you… you bastard!"

"Sorry, Raiser. But your fight is with me now."

_Shield energy: 300_

"How about… no," Raiser said. He launched a giant fireball at Rias, who didn't have any magic left, and was nursing her wounds.

"Buchou!" I cried, blocking the attack, but at a heavy price.

That blow took out my remaining shield energy.

The IS disappeared, leaving me lying on my back.

"Nice try, Pawn. I applaud you for that. Since I'm tired, I'll grant you and that other pawn a quick nap. You can wake up after the game is over."

That was the last thing I heard before I retired.

{**Two of Rias-sama's Pawns retired.}**

**{Rias-sama…**

…**resigns.}**


End file.
